¿Una probadita?
by Hikari-AC
Summary: Ahora que lo pensaba jamás le había dado de su bebida a Kagami para que la probase, ¿Será buena idea darle una probadita? -Kagami – Kun .- Lo llamó, el nombrado nada más lo miro, estiro el vaso con la bombilla hasta que esta quedara cerca de los labios de su luz.- ¿Quieres una probadita? - KagaKuro :)


_**¿Una probadita?**_

Si bien, ya llevaban varias tardes con la misma rutina, salían del entrenamiento diario, se dirigían por las típicas hamburguesas y el cotidiano batido de vainilla para Kuroko, era lo normal para ambos muchachos, una rutina de sus vidas.

Pero aquella vez, Kagami tuvo que esperar más de lo normal a que Kuroko terminará su malteada que, en esta ocasión, el muchacho más bajo había pedido de un tamaño más grande al normal, según el "Quería probar algo nuevo"…" ¿Nuevo? ¡Pero si era la misma malteada, pero en un tamaño más grande, estoy seguro que se lo tomará a duras penas!" Fue lo que pensó Kagami en ese momento

Se había acordado de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con su compañero de equipo tras su elección, y al parecer, se sentía satisfecho al ver que esta vez tenía toda la razón. Kuroko estaba sentado en una banca cercana tratando de acabarse el batido que había pedido, se sentía algo lleno, pero aun así no pensaba terminar hasta acabárselo, Kagami lo miraba con cansancio, sin entender el porqué Kuroko seguía tomando si ya estaba satisfecho.

- Déjalo ya, sabes muy bien que no puedes hasta el final.- Le pidió el de cabellera roja tratando de quitarle el vaso de las manos, pero Tetsuya puso resistencia ante eso, mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

-Si puedo…- Le respondió volviendo a colocar su boca en la bombilla, esforzándose para poder tomarse los últimos sorbos que quedaban.

Kagami simplemente rodo los ojos sentándose a su lado, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, mirando hacia la nada. Kuroko tragó lo que acababa de succionar para luego volver a hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes, pero una idea paso por su mente al ver al de ojos rojizos a su lado, ahora que lo pensaba jamás le había dado de su bebida a Kagami para que la probase, ¿Será buena idea darle una probadita? Miró el vaso, ya no quedaba casi nada del liquido, le daría tan solo un poco al más alto y el resto se lo tomaría el.

-Kagami – Kun .- Lo llamó, el nombrado nada más lo miro, estiro el vaso con la bombilla hasta que esta quedara cerca de los labios de su luz.- ¿Quieres una probadita?

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos por un momento corto, Kagami lo rompió tomando el vaso de Kuroko para luego mirarlo con extrañeza soltando un suspiro, ¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo de su batido? ¿Acaso quería que él se lo acabara? ¿Era una simple probada?. No le importo nada de eso, puso su boca en la bombilla para luego succionar el liquido dentro del envase, la verdad estaba bueno, no pudo evitar tomar casi todo lo que quedaba sin mirar a Kuroko. Si el de cabellos celestes no le hubiese tirado de la camisa, el seguiría hasta tomarse todo el liquido.

Le devolvió el envase, el cual Kuroko miró con un poco de pena.

-Era una probada… No te pedí que te lo tomaras todo.- Susurró mirando el vaso, jugando con él.

Taiga sonrió mientras aun tenía el poco y nada de batido que le quedaba en la boca, pasó una de sus manos hasta la nuca del más bajo, haciendo que este volteara hasta donde estaba el, lo atrajo hasta si y junto sus labios lentamente, sintiendo como Kuroko se tensaba tras ese pequeño contacto

"_¿¡Q-Que!? Kagami – Kun… sus labios"_ Fue el simple pensamiento de Kuroko, se sentía extraño aquel beso tan repentino, que surgió de la nada. Se atrevió a abrir un poco más la boca para así poder besar con un poco más de pasión al de cabello rojo.

Al sentir que ambos labios del de ojos celestes se abrían un poco más, aprovecho para pasar el liquido hasta su boca, sosteniendo con un poco más de fuerza la nuca del 11 de Seirin. Sentía como Kuroko se aferraba a sus brazos con mayor fuerza tras sentir la bebida pasar hasta su boca, y notó como sus ojos pasaron de unos calmados a unos abiertos como dos platos.

Ya había acabo de pasar el batido de vainilla y se separó lentamente de la boca del más bajo, paso su lengua por los labios de este para quitar el resto del batido que quedó afuera, y aprovecho para plantarle un pequeño beso, sellando el traspaso, volviendo a su lugar. Tetsuya simplemente miraba a Kagami sorprendido, tragándose lo traspasado.

-¿ Qué pasa?.- Le pregunto el 10 de Seirin con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios

-Kagami – Kun, a veces haces cosas extrañas.- Declaró Kuroko tocándose los labios, causando una pequeña risa en su compañero.- Y algo asquerosas también

-¿¡E-EH!? ¡N – No es mi culpa, tú te estabas quejando!.- Reclamó Kagami por lo último que dijo Kuroko, mirando hacia otra parte con un pequeño sonrojo, pensó que aquello había sido buena idea… ¿Qué diablos pensaba? ¡Dios!

-Aun asi, por alguna u otra razón me agrado lo que hiciste.- El de cabellos celestes se paró de su asiento, acomodándose el bolso, Kagami tenía una cara de perdido total.- ¿Te gusto?

-¿Ah?... S-Si, es bueno.- Asintió mientras miraba el suelo algo avergonzado por besar de esa manera a Tetsuya.- Pero prefiero mis hamburguesas

Lo siguiente fue inesperado, el de ojos celestes se inclino hasta el 10 de Seirin con sus ojos cerrados, una leve presión se sintió en sus labios, ante aquella sensación Kagami simplemente se quedó helado, pronto aquello se dejo de sentir ya que su sombra se había alejado y lo miraba con expresión monótona

-Eso es por el beso del final.- Respondió de forma simple

-¿Beso… Final?.- Se preguntó recordando el último beso que le dio, luego de pasar su lengua por aquellos labios.

Tetsuya comenzó el recorrido hacia su casa, aquel recorrido que siempre hacia con Kagami después de los estudios, el muchacho de cabellos rojos simplemente se paró confundido con todo lo que acababa de pasar, todo sucedió demasiado rápido y la mayoría de las cosas pasaron por simples impulsos… Porque eran impulsos ¿Verdad?.

Se preguntaba cómo es que Tetsuya seguía tan tranquilo después de todo aquello, admiraba su capacidad de mantener la calma en las situaciones. Sin embargo aquella creencia se desvaneció rápidamente al notar un pequeño detalle, al momento en que Kuroko iba a botar el vaso a un basurero, su mano parecía temblorosa y con un esfuerzo pudo soltar el objeto que tenía en ella.

Kagami sonrió victorioso mientras volvía al lado del muchacho, el cual le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, que duró un corto tiempo.

-Creo que después de todo yo tuve razón Kagami – Kun, logre tomarme todo el batido.

-Si si, lo que tu digas.- Contestó el de mirada rojiza con una pequeña risa en sus palabras.

-Kagami – Kun.- Lo llamó, el nombrado simplemente lo miró.- ¿Mañana podría comprar una del mismo porte?

-¿Estas de joda verdad?.- Fue la simple pregunta que salió de sus labios, Kuroko negó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Hablo en serio

Kagami solo suspiró mientras asentía con cansancio, de verdad no entendía al más bajo, pero ahora con lo agotado y confundido que estaba no se iba a esforzar en hacerlo.

-Gracias Kagami – Kun.- Agradeció el de ojos celestes.

"_No dudes en que te convidare una vez más de mi bebida, esto se repetirá"_ Fue el simple pensamiento travieso del más pálido mientras una tímida sonrisa se planteaba en sus labios. Fuera como fuera, iba a hacer que Kagami repitiera lo que había hecho, se sintió bastante bien y es más, hasta él se sentía motivado en "darle de beber" a su luz.

**Ok xD Lo sé, esto es demasiado raro pero así es, lo hice º.º ¡Y es qué se me ocurrió en una salida familiar en la cual yo estaba aburrida! :I Y vendían batidos de distintos sabores ( Pedí de vainilla Yay! :D me sentí como Kuroko xD) En ese instante estaba buscando alguna idea nueva para un fic, y no sé cómo se me vino todo esto a la cabeza T-T Ni yo me entiendo. Pues espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Veré si es que puedo hacer alguno con capítulos y alguna trama en especial :D (No prometo nada :I) **

**Nos vemos!.-**


End file.
